


Hipochondryk Biorca Życia

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z kanonem niewiele ma wspólnego.<br/>Taka historia ze studentami w tle. <br/>Poniosła mnie wyobraźnia na Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To był groźny morderca. Zawsze dźgał trzy razy w serce ofiary. Wcześniej, odpowiednim sprzętem namierzał jego położenie. Odpowiednim, bo ultrasonografem. I patrzył, jak ostry przedmiot wbija się w skórę, tkanki, żyły. Sama ofiara niewiele go obchodziła. Tylko to, co działo się na szklanym ekranie. Patrzył w monitor, jak na film. Ktoś powiedziałby horror. Dla niego to był dokument. Przecież nie obdzierał ofiar ze skóry, nie przypalał żywcem, nie wycinał organów i już na pewno ich nie jadł. Był obserwatorem serca dźganego szpikulcem. No bo fakt, nie zostało wcześniej wspomniane narzędzie zbrodni. A był to szpikulec zakupiony w jakimś tam sklepie przy granicy. Mniejsza o to. Ważne, że ostry. Osobowość tego mordercy nie była skomplikowana. Dwa słowa określały go całkowicie. Homoseksualista - hipochondryk. Tak niewinna wypadałoby się przypadłość, a patrzcie jak skończył. Morderca, biorca życia, szaleniec, psychopata. Lubił tylko określenie numer dwa. Nie uważał się za mordercę, bo trzeba by jeszcze dodać, że jego ofiarom niewiele zostawało czasu. Przeważnie mieli zaawansowane stadium jakiejś choroby. Tylko, że nie zawsze stwierdzonej obiektywnie. Ważne, że nasz hipochondryk ją u nich znalazł. Psychopatą i szaleńcem nie był również, co zostało już ładnie wytłumaczone. Pozostajemy więc na hipochondryku – biorcy. W skrócie HB. Ofiarą tym razem była kobieta. Dwudziestodwuletnia Lawender. Miała pecha, bo poznała HB na wyjeździe studenckim. Ona myślała, że podrywa niezłe ciacho. On widział już tylko czerniaka na jej szyi. Dlaczego nie usunęła tego cholernego pieprzyka? Naprawdę mogła żyć. Dokonało się drugie dźgnięcie i twarz Lawender powoli zastygła. Miała sine wargi, szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy i zaciśnięte dłonie na poręczy krzesła. Tak mocno, że musiał od razu coś z tym zrobić. Naprawdę się bała. Krzyczeć nie mogła, bo wcześniej zakneblował jej usta taśmą. Musiała radzić sobie inaczej. Kiedyś jedna ofiara dostała wylewu. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień, tak liczył na miły wieczór. A on nawet nie wbił tego cholernego szpikulca. Facet tak się nasrożył, oczy mu z orbit wylazły. No i kicha. Dostał wylewu. To był jego numer pięć. Rak jądra.  
Trzecie dźgnięcie zawsze trwało najdłużej. Ofiara była martwa, więc nie miał już wyrzutów sumienia. Mógł sobie spokojnie pogrzebać w sercu. Strywializować ten cholerny organ, który jemu samemu powoli odbierał życie. Niemniej najbardziej lubił dźgnięcie pierwsze, które powodowało to niesamowite drganie. HB miał tę nieuleczalną wadę i mógł w każdej chwili umrzeć. Nawet teraz. Czekało go to samo, co jego ofiary. Tylko, że on nie miał tyle szczęścia co one. Nie mógł przygotować się na dźgnięcie, a już na pewno na ten cholerny ból, który go czekał. Swoim ofiarom zawsze dawał morfinę, żeby nie cierpiały. On na pewno będzie cierpiał. Cholera, no przecież, jak by na to nie patrzeć, to sobie zasłużył.  
Dochodziła północ i poczuł się zmęczony. Trzeba było jeszcze niestety posprzątać. Ciało Lawender, jak wszystkie inne, wyniósł do piwnicy i po prostu zakopał. Oczywiście we wcześniej wykopanej dziurze. Rodzice HB byli lekarzami. Ojciec ginekologiem, matka dentystą. Raz w miesiącu razem wyjeżdżali na jakieś tam sympozja. Wtedy ich synuś mógł korzystać ze sprzętu. Lawender była ofiarą numer 13. No tak, kiedyś ta pechowa liczba musiała się pojawić. Zabijał od dwóch lat, więc tak średnio ofiara na dwa miesiące. Nie był przecież wyrafinowanym mordercą, który musiał zabijać. Był biorcą życia. Robił to w sposób humanitarny i właściwie to ofiary powinny mu być wdzięczne. Dobrze znał ból przy chorobie nowotworowej, bo sam takową przeszedł w dzieciństwie. Silne leki, chemia. Było podejrzenie, że zła terapia uszkodziła mu serce. Nikt się oczywiście nie przyznał. No bo do czego? Dzieciak miał umrzeć, a żyje. Już lat osiem od tego okropnego koszmaru. Od dwóch sam był koszmarem swych ofiar, ale to już ta zupełnie druga strona medalu. 

Draco znowu spóźnił się na uczelnię. Balował do późna to i wstać nie umiał. Draco był przystojnym blondynem, o szarych oczach, rozkosznie skrojonych ustach i ładnie zarysowanym podbródku. Draco Malfoy, najlepszy przyjaciel bliźniaków Crabble - Goyle i odwieczny wróg Ronalda Wesleya. Miał jeszcze Draco cichego wielbiciela, którym był Harry Potter i zakochaną w nim po uszy Hermionę Granger. Był największym imprezowiczem na roku. Największym olewusem i niestety prymusem z pierwszej dziesiątki. Jak tego dokonywał? Nikt nie miał pojęcia. Najlepiej rozumiał się z jednym z bliźniaków, chociaż towarzystwo tego drugiego nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało. Jeden zwał się Vincent,  
a drugi Gregory. Vincent był ładniejszy, bardziej wysportowany i miał takie nieziemsko, kosmiczne oczy w kolorze Agatu. Trochę kocie, trochę panterze. Piękne, symetryczne i do tego okolone bogato ciemnymi rzęsami. Z tego też powodu bliźniak był uwielbiany przez płeć piękną i znienawidzony przez tę bardziej metroseksualną część płci brzydkiej. Kochała się w nim babka od mikroekonomii i jedna prof doktor habilitowana od zacnego przedmiotu jakim była statystyka. No tak, Draco z ekipą studiowali na Uniwersytecie i byli bardzo znani. Taka grupka bogatych dzieciaków, z których każdy miał samochód, laptopa, nie wspominając o komórce, bo przecież to standard. Draco i Gregory byli nierozłączni. Gregory zwany przez znajomych pieszczotliwie karduplem, jak samo przezwisko wskazuje, odziedziczył wielkie nic. No bo to Vincent zgarnął mu wszystko na starcie. Był starszy od Gregorego 7 minut i 7 sekund. Niektórzy twierdzili że 11, no ale to chyba nie jest zbyt istotne. Vincent i Gregory, jedyne potomstwo znanych bankowców i kuzynostwo Wesleya. Rudego, piegatego, o śniadej cerze i przenikliwych oczach. Wesley był dobrze zapowiadającym się młodym pr- owcem. Wszędzie było go pełno, znał każdego i ewidentnie każdy znał Wesleya. Miał kilku wrogów, w tym oczywiście Malfoya. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział chyba nawet sam Draco. Wesley był założycielem teatru studenckiego, gazety studenckiej i kółka matematycznego. Pomimo swoich niecałych 21 lat, naprawdę był obrotny. W domu bywał rzadko, no chyba, że robił imprezę. Miał jeden sekret z którym się krył i który spędzał mu sen z powiek, do czasu, aż pojawił się on....  
Niektórym to się wydaje, że mogą wlepić się w otoczenie niczym kameleon i wcale nie muszą się starać, by być niezauważonym. Tylko jak Draco, ten zresztą prymus, mógł pomyśleć coś tak głupiego? No i nawet się nie schylił, i nie wybrał tych bocznych drzwi do auli, tylko właśnie środkowe. Wkroczył i oczywiście został zauważony. Wykład był z matematyki, z całek, z pochodnych i z ciągów. Słowem powtórka.  
\- Pan Malfoy nas zaszczycił – uśmiechnęła się Pani profesor, na dodatek doktor habilitowana. Wielka szycha na Uniwersytecie.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam, zegarek zaliczył test grawitacji, którego nie przeszedł, a ja to zauważyłem dopiero, jak mnie słońce w twarz popieściło - no i się uśmiechnął rozbrajająco, tylko, że pani z matematyki nie za bardzo go lubiła. Jego i innych dzianych bufonów. Podreptał do tablicy z założenia po kapę. Tylko z założenia, bo na wykładach szanowna Pani Profesor nie stawiała ocen. Z tym, że stawiała je potem na ćwiczeniach. Niezależnie od tego, czy delikwent umiał, czy nie. Jak na wykładzie podpadł, to na ćwiczeniach dostał ocenę. Oczywiście Draco umiał i rozwiązał wzorowo zadane ćwiczenie i jeszcze podyskutował i dopowiedział definicję i wszystko ładnie wytłumaczył potem innym, którzy nie do końca zrozumieli. Słowem prawdziwy kosmita. Ale Pani Profesor nie była zawistna i pochwaliła Draco i jeszcze uśmiechnęła się do niego. Naprawdę opłacało mu się spóźnić.  
\- Ufoludek – dogadał mu Vincent, który oczywiście niczego z tego nie zrozumiał. Gregory siedział obok Vincenta i uśmiechnął się do Draco słodko.  
Przy tablicy pojawiła się kolejna ofiara i trzeba było przyznać, że zadanie nie należało do najprostszych. Męczył się okrutnie.  
\- Twój wróg Wesley wydaje przyjęcie. Jego rodzice jadą na wczasy, więc będzie niezła imprezka – Szepnął Vincent, tępo przepisując równanie z tablicy  
\- Nie idę.  
\- A to czemu? Może będzie Potter i przyniesie te świetne przystawki.  
\- To idźcie, ja nie mam nastroju – burknął.  
\- Harry Potter – wywołała Pani Profesor.  
– Mówiłem ci kiedyś - szepnął mu do ucha Vincent – Że ona ma tutaj podsłuch.  
\- Harry Potter, jest takowy na moim wykładzie. Jak nie ma, to proszę mu przekazać, że dostaje minusa  
\- Jestem – poderwał się przystojny brunet, z rozwichrzoną grzywką, niezdarnie zapiętą koszulą w kratkę i obcisłych jeansach. Wstyd się przyznać, ale miał w uszach słuchawki. Na szczęście ktoś tam życzliwy dał mu znać. Równanie na tablicy, było dowodem na antypatyczny stosunek wykładowcy. Draco spojrzał na zegarek. Oj za dużo czasu do końca. Tym razem się Harry nie wykaraska.  
\- Pani profesor – odezwał się jednak Malfoy.  
\- tak.  
\- ja się pomyliłem w tym zadaniu, które rozwiązywałem.  
Spojrzała na niego wrogo, Aż się wystraszył.  
\- Niemożliwe.  
\- Tak, możliwe, bo teraz spojrzałem na rozwiązanie i na pewno się nie zgadza – już tam coś kreślił w tym swoim wielkim zeszycie.  
\- Panie Malfoy, zapewniam pana, że było dobrze – naburmuszyła się profesorka.  
\- Twierdzę, że nie.  
\- Niech pan podejdzie z zeszytem.  
No i faktycznie znalazła błąd, tylko, że ten błąd był tylko w zeszycie Malfoya. Nikt się nie odzywał, bo znali możliwości Draco. Poprawił na tablicy zadanie i o dziwo wcale nie podpadł, tylko dodatkowo zaliczył plusa. Za odwagę oczywiście. Harry patrzył na niego, jak śmigał przy tej tablicy i już się tak uroczo karminem oblał.  
\- Panie Potter, nie zdążymy rozwiązać tego zadania, ale za to będziecie mieli pracę domową – powiedziała, gdy Malfoy sunął już dumny po schodach, w kierunku zapatrzonych w niego bliźniaków. Brunet mógł wrócić na miejsce.  
\- Ty się potem dziwisz cholero jedna, że on się wpatruje w ciebie, jak w jakiś obraz – warknął mu do ucha Gregory, gdy szanowny pan ratownik wrócił do ławki – Ja nawet już przestałem liczyć, ile ty go razy uratowałeś z opresji.  
\- Nie przesadzaj.  
\- Nie przesadzam.  
Wykład się skończył. Potter pozbierał rzeczy i podszedł do siedzącego jeszcze w ławce Draco. Od razu taksowały go zielone oczy Vincenta. Lekki uśmiech przebiegł po twarzy bliźniaka i kocie oczy przymrużyły się podejrzliwie.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział Harry, intensywnie patrząc na zgarbioną postać w ławce.  
\- Nie ma za co - Draco zażenowany jego ciągłymi podziękowaniami, nie podniósł nawet głowy. Patrzył w swoje drogie, skórzane buty, na adidasy Gregory’ego i glany Vincenta.Najgorsze było to, że jego podziękowania zawsze brzmiały bardziej jak sarkazm, niż rzeczywista wdzięczność. Chłopak w końcu się oddalił, pozwalając Malfoyowi na głębszy oddech.  
\- No i coś tak spurpurowiał- dogryzł mu Vincent, bo te podchody Malfoya z Potterem zaczynały go irytować. Bo albo koleś jest za pannami albo za chłopczykiem. Nie może go tak zwodzić za nos. Vincent nie lubił sytuacji nie klarownych. Kolega, właściwie przyjaciel, gej, to ujma na reputacji. Tylko jak miał od Draco coś wyciągnąć, skoro to nieborajstwo samo było chyba nie świadome swoich pragnień. Spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych w zadumie powiek. Malfoy zapinał plecak, do którego spakował zeszyt i długopis.  
\- On jest dziwny - zauważył ponuro Vincent – Jakiś taki anemiczny.  
\- Kto?- brat bliźniak przeniósł na niego swój wzrok.  
\- Potter.  
\- Ja wiem, czy anemiczny.  
-Tak, coś w nim jest niepokojącego.  
\- W jakim sensie?- Gregory spoglądał na brata z rozbawieniem.  
\- nie wiem.  
\- Jak nie wiesz, to znaczy, że zaczynasz wymyślać - zauważył ponuro Draco - Jest blady, to prawda, kruchy, zagubiony, ale to na pewno nie jest coś niepokojącego, to po prostu Potter. Taki jest i tyle, nie doszukuj się Bóg wie czego - Malfoy ruszył do drzwi  
\- Słyszałeś- Vincent wlepił patrzałki w brata.  
\- No, głuchy nie jestem.  
-Dogadał ci.  
-A tam od razu dogadał.  
\- Buja się w nim, mówię ci.  
\- A ja tobie mówię słowami Draco, żebyś się nie doszukiwał czegoś, czego nie ma .  
\- To się przyjrzyj dokładnie - burknął Vincent, ginąc w ramionach jednej z wielbicielek. Piękna blondynka mrugnęła do Gregory’ego okiem. Bliźniak westchnął niezauważenie i opuścił aulę.  
Na Mikroekonomii to Draco był w bardzo złym stanie psychicznym. Dlaczego? Nie było Harry’ego. Ani na Mikroekonomii, ani na Geografii Ekonomicznej. Po prostu zdezerterował. Facet z geografii puścił listę. No i Malfoy oczywiście dopisał na niej Pottera. Trzy razy zdziwione oczy spojrzały za to na niego przenikliwie. Najpierw Vincent, potem Gregory, a na końcu, gdzieś tam z głębi sali i Hermiona. Miał już Malfoy przekichane. Ten dzień należał do spalonych. Gdyby nie przyjemne wspomnienie ubiegłego wieczora, to zapewne uznałby, że nie ma po co żyć. No i poszedł wieczorem do Wesleya na imprezę. I ten rudzielec zrobił taką zdziwioną minę, jak go zobaczył, i tak szeroko paszczę otworzył, że Draco miał wątpliwość, czy ją zamknie z powrotem. A jeszcze bardziej w szoku był on sam, bo Harry Potter, który stał pod ścianą w korytarzu, naprawdę palił papierosa.  
\- Masz – Draco podał Wesleyowi trzy butelki whisky.  
\- Nie musiałeś niczego przynosić – burknął rudzielec.  
\- Ale chciałem – i władował się do tego ciasnego korytarza, prawie trącając Harry’ego łokciem.  
\- Cześć – powiedział brunet cichym głosem.  
\- Cześć – Malfoy spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zauważając, że wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Czarne spodnie, zielona koszula w czarne paski, pod spodem srebrny T- shirt. To tak jakoś do niego nie pasowało. Włosy miał na żelu, ale i tak nie za bardzo nad nimi zapanował. Palił jakiś miętowy szajs, a w ręce trzymał butelkę żywca.  
Wesley się oddalił, zostawiając ich samych. I Draco poczuł nagle, że Potter nie jest wcale taki niewinny ,jak mu się wcześniej zdawało. I te jego oczy wręcz wpiły się mu w szyję, jakby chciały go przydusić.  
\- Tobie się tylko wydaje, że ja potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział nagle Potter, wyrzucając bezczelnie niedopałek. Nie do popielniczki, tylko na kafelki i jeszcze przydeptał go butem.  
Draco rozdziawił usta.  
\- Byłem na tym wykładzie – kontynuował Potter, prawie go zamrażając swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem – Mam do ciebie prośbę, już więcej mi nie pomagaj. Tylko tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć.  
Malfoy czuł na sobie jego wzrok, wciągnął powietrze w płuca, uświadamiając sobie, że jest go za mało, by się nie zaczął dusić. No i wyszedł. Właściwie uciekł szarpiąc tak mocno za klamkę, że o mało nie wyleciała. Biegł szybko, nie do końca rozumiejąc dlaczego. To co powiedział Potter, to w jaki sposób to powiedział, jak patrzył, jak go właściwie opluł wzrokiem. Dobiegł do jakiegoś placu zabaw i usiadł na ławce. Chwilę naprawdę ciężko oddychał. Ten chłopak naprawdę wyprowadził go z równowagi. Draco zacisnął pięści. I co miał teraz z tym zrobić?  
HB spojrzał w bok. On stał oparty o wielkie drzewo, zapatrzony przed siebie i na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że go obserwował. Jego kolejna ofiara. Połowa ludzi na imprezie była już ostro wcięta. Mógł właściwie zacząć działać, ale jeszcze coś go powstrzymywało. On i jego wzrok, który wciąż czuł na sobie. Odkąd przyszedł, jak już sobie poszedł. Wciąż ten cholerny wzrok. Zimny, przenikliwy i jednocześnie bezbronny. Miał być jego kolejną ofiarą. Tylko, że tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem znał go lepiej, dłużej i nawet go lubił. Jeszcze chwilę zaczeka... a może nie.  
Ciężka dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Draco. Odskoczył jak oparzony, uderzając się o ramę huśtawki.  
\- Ale z ciebie ofiara - powiedział Vincent z uśmiechem na pięknej twarzy - Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że jednak przyjdziesz na imprezę do Wesleya.  
\- Bo co! - Usiadł z powrotem na huśtawce, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Na czole wyskoczył mu cholerny guz.  
\- Nic, po prostu się dziwię, zawsze się zarzekałeś - Vincent zapełnił huśtawkę obok – Popatrz, przez ciebie się huśtam jak jakiś dzidziuś.  
\- Czepiasz się ostatnio, wiesz.  
\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając białe zęby. - Nic na to nie poradzę. Muszę dbać o wizerunek.  
\- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?- huśtawka podejrzanie zgrzytnęła i Draco szybko z niej zeskoczył.  
\- Jako element mojego tła, musisz być nienaganny. Żadnych uchybień, wad, ekscesów i skandali.  
\- Że co proszę? - Malfoy wlepił oczy w huśtającego się bliźniaka, który udawał, że nie zauważa jego oburzonej facjaty.  
\- Wracam na imprezę, a ty? - zszedł z huśtawki i podszedł do Malfoya. Kocie oczy tym razem były naprawdę przerażające. Biła z nich jakaś złość, szaleństwo, pasja. Draco przez chwilę wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Ja nie – wyszeptał.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley wylądował w szpitalu. Uderzył się niefortunnie w głowę. Za dużo wypił. No cóż, zdarzają się wypadki. Bliźniaki planowały wizytę, Draco oczywiście nie chciał o tym słyszeć.  
\- Twój brak konsekwencji bywa przerażający - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Vincent - Jak byś mi wytłumaczył, dlaczego nie lubisz Ronalda, to bym się w końcu odczepił.  
Vincent na pewno nie był tym bliźniakiem, któremu Malfoy by się wyspowiadał, niemniej ostatnio to właśnie z nim spędzał najwięcej czasu.  
\- Nie ważne.  
Stali przed aulą, chociaż już dawno miał zacząć się wykład.  
\- Chyba babce z mikroekonomii znowu coś wypadło.Za co oni im płacą? - zauważył ponuro Gregory. Uwielbiał jak młoda pani doktor wdzięczyła się do jego brata.  
\- Nie wiem, czy widziałeś tą kartkę na drzwiach wejściowych do budynku A - zagadnął Vincent, wzrokiem karcąc Gregorego, który krążył od jednych drzwi auli do drugich, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób pomóc.  
\- jaką? – Draco przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zaginęła studentka z drugiego roku. Pewno ją kojarzysz, bo byliśmy razem na wyjeździe – Lawender Brown.  
\- Nie kojarzę.  
\- Jak zobaczysz jej twarz, to sobie przypomnisz.  
\- Może – znów przewrócił oczami.  
\- A coś ty taki nie do życia? – zdenerwował się Vincent.  
\- Nie ważne - można było powiedzieć, że na niego warknął.  
\- Nie ma jego Pottera - Vincent naprawdę zaczynał działać Draco na nerwy.  
\- Co mnie obchodzi jakiś tam Potter – Malfoy wlepił w bliźniaków rozognione spojrzenie.  
\- jasne – zadrwił Vincent, ale za chwilę jego twarz jakby się zawstydziła.  
\- No co?  
\- Za tobą ...stoi.  
Malfoy odwrócił się za siebie, stając twarzą w twarz z Potterem. Nie tym samym z imprezy u Wesleya. Tym wcześniejszym. Spokojnym, bezradnym, zagubionym.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać.  
\- My?- Draco otworzył usta, patrząc się na niego w niemym szoku.  
\- Tak, my.  
I Potter wyciągnął swoją rękę w jego kierunku. I chwycił jego dłoń, która właśnie próbowała zniknąć w kieszeni spodni. Ręka chłopca była zimna jak lód, taka mała, krucha. Co jest do cholery? - Malfoy patrzył teraz w oczy Pottera i czuł coraz silniejszy uścisk na swojej dłoni. Jego palce złączyły się z palcami Pottera, tworząc idealnie harmonijny uścisk. Obok nich stali oszołomieni bliźniacy i czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Nagle zrobiło się cicho, bo pojawiła się spóźniona pani profesor. Młodzież naparła na drzwi auli.  
\- Idziecie – Gregory szturchnął Draco za ramię.  
\- Nie – Potter odpowiedział za nich dwóch i pociągnął Malfoya w stronę korytarza. Dobrze, że umknęli wzrokowi zamykającej aulę pani profesor. Przed nimi były już tylko schody albo na górę, albo w dół. I poszli w dół. A raczej pociągnął tam Potter wciąż oszołomionego Malfoya. I jak już wyszli na zewnątrz, jak zostali otaksowani niegrzecznie przez dwie grube studentki, jak znaleźli w końcu jakiś kawałek muru, wtedy to już Malfoy był bliski dania mu w pysk. A Potter wbrew pozorom nie był takim nieborajstwem do kwadratu i w końcu puścił łaskawie spoconą już dłoń Malfoya i przybliżył się nadstawiając policzek i nie powiedział nic.  
\- No i...?- usłyszał po chwili z ust oszołomionego Malfoya.  
\- Już się rozmyśliłem.  
\- Przepraszam, co powiedziałeś? - Malfoy aż wstał z impetem z tego murku, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyn.  
\- Rozmyśliłem się, myślisz, że ktoś by nas mógł dopisać na listę na tym wykładzie? Wyślij no sms-a.  
Malfoy przeżył kolejny szok.  
\- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Był już dość mocno podminowany.  
\- A co chciałbyś, żebym powiedział? - spytał Potter, nawet racząc go w końcu spojrzeniem.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś porąbany.  
\- To ciekawa teoria – powiedział chłopak, wstając i idąc z powrotem w kierunku budynku.  
Malfoy oszołomiony, stał chwilę nieruchomo, ignorując pełne zainteresowania spojrzenia dziewczyn. Ruszył w końcu za Potterem, który dla odmiany zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i tępo zapatrzył w twarz zaginionej Lawender.  
\- Znałeś ją? – spytał podchodzącego do niego Draco.  
\- Osobiście nie, z widzenia tak.  
\- A ja z widzenia tak, a osobiście nie.  
\- Tak, ty jesteś porąbany – miał wejść do środka budynku, ale Potter przytrzymał go za rękę.  
\- Pielgrzyma czytałeś? Pablo Coelho.  
\- Potter, co to ma kurde być? Ja naprawdę jestem prostym człowiekiem, nie cierpię takich chorych podchodów. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to powiedz to wprost, a nie jakimiś cholernymi zagadkami.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie jak ten pies – wyszeptał Harry, z powagą patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Pies?  
\- Wkurzasz mnie. Od początku mnie tak cholernie wkurzasz, że brak mi słów – brunet wypowiadał to z takim spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, ale jego palce coraz agresywniej wbijały się w ramię Malfoya - Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś w tej twojej chorej główce, ale ja na prawdę potrafię o siebie zadbać. Ostatnio na matematyce miałem ochotę cię rozszarpać. To już wykracza poza ramy czegokolwiek, co ja znam. Bo kim ty jesteś do cholery? Moim bratem? Nie. Mamusią? No też nie. Tatusiem? Dzięki Bogu spłodził mnie ktoś inny. Nie jesteś ani moim kochankiem, ani nawet pieprzonym kolegą. Samarytanin się znalazł od siedmiu boleści. Tylko, że ja nie jestem cierpiącą niewiastą, którą ratuje się z opresji. Po prostu się odwal. Raz na zawsze. Kapisz?  
\- Kapisz kapisz – odparł Malfoy. Starał się być zabawny, ale cholernie bolało.  
\- To dobrze. Nara- rzucił mu brunet na odchodne.

Draco Malfoy stał w szoku, blednąc coraz bardziej. Byłby się może i rozpłakał, gdyby nie wielkie oczy Vincenta, które nagle pojawiły się w polu widzenia.  
\- To było naprawdę iście renesansowe. Pod romantyzm bym jeszcze nie podciągał, ale kto wie jak to z czasem ewoluuje.  
\- Vince do cholery, a ty mnie śledzisz?  
\- N o- odparł bezwstydnie - Coraz bardziej mnie kompromitujesz, za niedługo zostaniesz wykluczony z mojej szanownej świty.  
\- Odwal się - warknął Malfoy, zamierzając się na chłopaka ręką, którą Vincent w porę przechwycił. Jego uścisk był żelazny.  
\- Draco ja ci dobrze radzę. Skończ z tym Potterem.  
\- A co tobie do tego?  
\- Już ci mówiłem nie raz, ale ty nie słuchasz. To chyba twoja największa wada - I zostawił go, ruszając z powrotem na wykład, ale na swoich plecach czuł to piekące, wrogie spojrzenie.  
Skończyła się era Pottera. Malfoy przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Nie patrzył, nie interesował się, po prostu zapomniał. I było by wszystko w porządku, gdyby nie to, że brunet łapał jedną pałę za drugą i wszystko wskazywało na to, że już się naprawdę nieźle pogrążył. Vincent spotulniał, wracając do swojej dawnej postaci. I nawet spędzali z sobą więcej czasu niż przedtem. Gdzieś tam, między drugim, a trzecim tygodniem, odkąd Potter przestał dla Malfoya istnieć, pojawiła się z powrotem Hermiona. Ale oprócz Hermiony, Malfoy miał jeszcze jednego gościa. Alergię. Zaatakowała tak cholernie niefortunnie, że aż tragicznie. Po szczepionce na grypę, wcale nie taniej. I pojawiła się z taką intensywnością, że wywieziono Malfoya na sygnale do najlepszego szpitala w mieście, potem przeniesiono do najlepszego w kraju i tam zabawił naprawdę długo. Nie było go już drugi tydzień na uczelni i wszyscy zaczynali dorabiać do tego filozofię. A Potter słuchał i aż go ściskało.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy był w szpitalu już drugi tydzień. Paskudztwo, które musiało się dodatkowo przypałętać, akurat wtedy, kiedy miał same kłopoty, nie chciało go opuścić, za nic. Wyszedł na korytarz, jak zwykle, żeby się trochę rozruszać i jak tylko wychylił głowę ze swojej sali, tak zastygł z nieruchomo wbitymi w niego oczami.  
\- Potter.  
Siedział na krześle, w piżamie w paski i słuchał muzyki na mp4.  
\- Potter - powtórzył już głośno Malfoy, wyrastając przed nim i zwracając na siebie całą jego uwagę.  
\- Cześć - powiedział Harry.  
Tak po prostu, bez najmniejszego zdziwienia. Malfoy był tak zszokowany, że popełnił przestępstwo, bo usiadł na wolnym krześle koło Pottera.  
\- Czego chcesz? - I nagle głos bruneta już nie należał do tych miłych.  
Malfoy chciał więc wstać i odejść, ale Potter przytrzymał mu dłoń i wręcz rzucił z powrotem na krzesło.   
\- To już zaszło za daleko – powiedział, dla odmiany z zainteresowaniem wlepiając oczęta w Malfoya.  
\- Czy ty myślisz, że ja cię śledzę?- Draco w niemym szoku, właściwie nie rozumiał jak mógł zadać takie pytanie.  
Potter zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- No nie, taki głupi nie jestem – burknął.  
Pot już oblewał Malfoyowi zagłębienie między brodą a ustami.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak uparcie próbował kogoś zdobyć, jak ty mnie - dodał po chwili Potter, wlepiając w zszokowanego Malfoya wielkie oczy.  
\- Zdobyć, zdobyć, zdobyć ... w jakim sensie on to powiedział? Draco ścisnęło w żołądku. Te wielkie oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe i nadal na niego patrzyły.  
\- Tylko, że ja nie wiem, kto z nas jest gorszy i kto kogo w efekcie skonsumuje pierwszy - dodał Potter, a Malfoyowi na pewno nie było już do śmiechu.  
\- Nie jesteś mi obojętny Draco, strasznie mnie wkurzasz, ale... - Teraz to dla odmiany i spotęgowania szoku, ujęły go te zimne dłonie Pottera i zaczęły bawić się palcami jego dłoni. I te oczy ciągle patrzyły mu w twarz i nie było w nich nawet grama zażenowania - Trochę za ostro cię wtedy potraktowałem, żałuję tego, wybacz mi, ale... Malfoy to nie jest zabawa - powiedział bardzo blisko przysuwając twarz do niego - Jak się zdecydujesz, nie uciekniesz już przede mną. Zastanów się czy tego chcesz, bo... ja nie jestem i nie będę...  
\- Co?- spytał Draco trzęsącym się głosem, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że Potter dotyka jego dłoni, że ich palce są splecione, że on ...  
\- Uke – Potter parsknął i zaraz też odchylił głowę i oparł się o krzesło. Jego twarz na powrót była całkowicie spokojna. Malfoy dla odmiany przetwarzał gorączkowo, co Harry do niego powiedział, ale nie zrozumiał. Na co on ma się zdecydować? Miał spytać?, ośmieszyć się? Nie, no do cholery. Zbulwersowany i wściekły poderwał się z krzesła i już chciał uciec do swojej sali, gdy usłyszał głos Harry"ego.  
\- Masz szczęście, że cię wyleczą - szepnął - I że wyjdziesz jutro.  
Skąd do cholery wiedział, że go wyleczą i skąd wiedział że go wypiszą? I wypisali, i Malfoya naprawdę zaczynało to denerwować. Ten cholerny Potter, czym to on niby nie jest? Uke. To po niemiecku? Francusku? No szlag by trafił. W dodatku go inwigilował, bo jak by inaczej wiedział, że go wypiszą?

HB wyszedł ze szpitala, w ponurym nastroju, ale z nowym postanowieniem. Sentymenty to można sobie wsadzić do dupy. Jak się już wybrało ofiarę, to nie powinno się zatrzymywać. Nawet jeżeli ta ofiara była interesująca. Bo tu nie chodziło przecież o to kim była, ale na co umrze. A umrze na pewno i to już niedługo. Zresztą tak jak i on.  
-Uke - czyli Urząd Komunikacja Elektronicznej. O to na pewno nie chodziło Potterowi. Niestety internet mu nie pomógł, ciągle tylko ten Urząd. Draco był na siebie zły, że przejął się jakimś głupim słowem, ale nie, to nie było jakieś głupie słowo. Potter mu coś przekazał, tylko, że on, idiota, nie mógł odczytać tego przekazu. No i druga kwestia. Jeżeli Potter nie był tym uke, to czyli, że co, że on był? Malfoy był uke?. .  
Kurde, tak na dobrą sprawę, to nawet nie wiedział, czy to się tak pisze jak mówi. Niemniej Draco się wystraszył, bo to co mówił Potter zabrzmiało jak groźba. Tak się wtedy poczuł, nie do końca wszystko rozumiejąc. Okienko się kończyło i Malfoy wstał z ociąganiem z niewygodnego krzesła w salce komputerowej. Nie narzekał, bo stojące w niej komputery z dostępem do internetu, nie raz ratowały go przed nudą.Przeciągał się, gdy nagle ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i Draco aż podskoczył.  
\- No kurna bliźniaki, ja was kiedyś zabiję - warknął trochę za głośno, bo kilka osób spojrzało na niego spode łba.  
\- Nie mów tak głośno, bo jeszcze cię posądzą o zamordowanie Lawender - zauważył ponuro Vincent.  
\- Kurna, a ty skąd niby wiesz, że ją zamordowano? - warknął Malfoy.  
Ostatnio to Draco żył w ciągłym stresie. Ciągle ktoś go osaczał. Vincent spuścił tylko głowę w dół i wyszedł.  
\- Nakrzyczałeś na niego, to się obraził - skwitował Gregory - On jest wrażliwy wbrew pozorom.  
\- Taaa, na pewno.  
\- A ciebie to ostatnio ciągle coś gryzie.  
\- Nie coś, tylko ktoś - Chciał znów warknąć, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Idziesz, matma jest.  
\- No tak.  
Gdy dochodzili do sali, w której miał się odbyć wykład, Potter stał oparty o ścianę, z wzrokiem wbitym w drzwi auli. Nie zauważył go. Był zamyślony i Malfoy byłby przysiągł, że widział, jak trzęsły mu się dłonie. Zaraz jednak schował je do tylnych kieszeni spodni. Malfoy nigdy nie widział, żeby Potter się uśmiechał. Miał smutek na twarzy i prawie rozpacz w oczach. Zawsze wyglądał też na przestraszonego. To było powodem, że zwrócił na niego uwagę. Początkowo tylko go obserwował. Z biegiem czasu zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać. Do jego postaci. Potter musiał być gdzieś w tle, żeby Malfoy czuł się dobrze. Jak nie było Pottera, to jakoś wszystko go drażniło i denerwowało. Zaczął mu też pomagać, bo ten drobny brunet naprawdę miał problemy. Nie tyle, że był głupi, bo każdy pisemny sprawdzian zaliczał na pięć. Chodziło o niezdolność do odpowiedzi ustnej, na przykład przy tablicy lub w większym gronie osób. Wtedy Potter od razu poddawał się bez walki. Jakieś trzy miesiące temu brunet chyba zrozumiał, że jest pod jakąś tam ochroną ze strony Malfoya, bo zawsze mu dziękował. Szybko świta nazwała go fanem Draco. A przecież nie dało się nie zauważyć, że to Malfoy był wielbicielem Pottera. Teraz też, to Malfoy patrzył na drobną postać chłopca i chłonął całą otaczającą go aurę. Ten kruchy, niepozorny obiekt jego obserwacji, wyprostował się nagle i ku naprawdę wielkiemu przerażeniu Malfoya, uścisnął dłoń idącej ku niemu Hermionie. Malfoy odwrócił się, prawie wpadając na stojącego za nim Vincenta.  
\- I co cię tak dziwi ciapo jedna? - powiedział chłopak, naprawdę dopiero szykując się, by mu dosrać.  
\- A ty coś wiesz?  
\- Coś tam wiem - burknął Vincent, oddalając się w kierunku automatu z kawą. Malfoy wyglądał zbyt żałośnie, by miał go jeszcze dobijać.  
\- To gadaj.  
\- A co? Żal ci, że olałeś Hermionę?  
\- Olałem? Byłem w szpitalu. Nikogo nie olałem, nie gadaj bzdur! - wściekł się Malfoy - Skąd oni się do cholery znają?- Draco dreptał za nim potulnie do automatu.  
\- Poznali się na imprezie u Wesleya. Przecież ci mówiłem, że on robi świetne przekąski.  
\- Musiałem nie dosłyszeć.  
\- No najwyraźniej. No i poznali się tam. A ty wiesz przecież, że Hermiona uwielbia dobrze zjeść i lubi ładnych chłopców, a nieśmiałych to aż pożera wzrokiem.  
\- Ciekawe, z tego co pamiętam, to latała tylko za mną.  
\- Czasy się zmieniają, moda i gusta też - Vincent poklepał go po ramieniu. - Ooooo wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni.  
Malfoy odwrócił się za siebie. Faktycznie Potter tak jakby się rozluźnił. No i na pewno się nie uśmiechał, nie mówił też nic. Ona nawijała cały czas. No i Malfoy ruszył w jego kierunku, wyrywając ramię spod silnej dłoni Vincenta.  
\- Cześć Herm - uśmiechnął się słodko.  
\- Cześć Draco - odparła mu milutko - Pottera pewno znasz – dodała chamsko i się uśmiechnęła przebiegle.  
\- Znam – przełknął i odparł, wlepiając w bruneta ślepia.  
\- idziesz do Wesleya? – spytała – Robi kolejną imprezę.  
\- Nie, przecież wiesz, że się nie cierpimy. Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czemu on mnie ciągle zaprasza.  
\- Dlaczego się nie cierpicie?  
Malfoy przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś mu przynajmniej powiedział, że zdechł Abraham - jego czteroletni chomik. Musiał więc być Draco w szoku, że Potter tak po prostu zadał mu pytanie i to nie byle jakie, bo takie, na które nie umiał odpowiedzieć.  
\- To długa historia - powiedział wreszcie.  
\- A ty skąd znasz Wesleya?- dodał, widząc, że chłopak jeszcze bardziej smutnieje.  
\- Ze szpitala - odparł Potter i naprawdę odwrócił się do nich tyłem i odszedł.

HB obserwował ofiarę. Odkąd weszła na aulę nie spuszczał z niej swojego wzroku. Na szczęście go nie zauważyła. Siedziała zgarbiona nad zeszytem i coś tam bazgroliła. Gdy wykład się skończył, studenci tłumnie naparli na drzwi. Była osiemnasta i piątek. Ulubiona pora młodzieży studenckiej. Malfoy wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami, podszedł do automatu, kupił sobie kawę i podał ją automatycznie wyciągniętej ku niemu dłoni.  
\- Dziękuję ci kochanie - bąknął Gregory - I jeszcze kup Vincentowi. Drugi bliźniak wyrósł zaraz koło pierwszego. Draco zaopatrzył bliźniaków w trunki i wszyscy usiedli na ławce.  
\- Malfoy ja cię już wcześniej chciałem spytać, ale ty byłeś taki nieobecny po tej chorobie. Powiedz mi co ciebie łączy z tym Potterem?  
\- Nic, a co ma mnie łączyć?  
Obaj spojrzeli na niego spode łba.  
\- A nic  
\- Mam do was pytanie - Malfoy nie był do końca pewny, czy chce ich spytać, ale to go za bardzo nurtowało - Co to jest uke?  
\- Urząd Komunikacji Elektronicznej – powiedział Vincent.  
\- Nie, fundusz emerytalny. – zauważył Gregory.  
\- Chyba IKE, cieciu - walnął go w ramię Vincent.  
\- A czemu pytasz? – zainteresował się Vincent i zmrużył oczy.  
\- W krzyżówce było i nie wiedziałem.  
\- No dobra, to co robimy? Knajpa, kino, może rokoteka jakaś, ewentualnie impreza u Wesleya? - spytał Vincent, najpewniej chcąc zmienić temat.  
\- Wyszedł ze szpitala i od razu robi imprezę. Gnojek.  
\- Przestań Malfoy, twoja nienawiść jest nieuzasadniona.  
\- A skąd wiesz? - naburmuszył się – Idę.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Do domu, nara.  
Pięć minut później, Malfoy wsiadł do auta i ruszył. Daleko nie ujechał, jak zamajaczyła mu przed oczami postać Harryego Pottera. Chłopak szedł chodnikiem, miał w uszach słuchawki i właściwie to patrzył sobie na buty. Malfoy zaparkował przy krawężniku, wyszedł z auta i zagrodził mu drogę.  
\- Co to jest uke? – spytał.  
Potter wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu.  
\- Uke, co to jest? - powtórzył Malfoy.  
Chłopak patrzył na niego tępym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie co, tylko kto.  
\- Więc kto?- Malfoy już zaczął żałować, że go spytał.  
\- Pokażę ci - uśmiechnął się Potter, ładując mu się do auta. I to na miejscu kierowcy. Oszołomiony Draco, usiadł obok niego - Masz aby prawo jazdy? - dopytał.  
\- Nie, ale to blisko.  
I ruszył, pomimo usilnych protestów Malfoya.Dwa razy przejechał na czerwonym świetle, ale w końcu zaparkowali. Okazało się, że Potter zawiózł ich w jakąś bogatą dzielnicę. Same wypasione domy z równo przystrzyżonymi trawnikami, kolorową kostką brukową i obowiązkowo, co najmniej dwoma garażami. Na Malfoyu nie zrobiły wrażenie z wiadomych powodów.  
\- Wychodź- bąknął Potter.  
Weszli do jednego z tych oklepanych nowobogackich dwupoziomowców. Salon był olbrzymi i prawie pusty. Tylko kanapa, fotele i pianino. Przynajmniej jakiś antyk, zauważył ponuro Draco. Potter ruszył do przodu, wskazując Malfoyowi miejsce na kanapie.  
\- Czego się napijesz?- spytał.  
\- Masz piwo?  
\- Prowadzisz, to cola co?  
\- Tonik masz? - spytał Draco zdegustowany takim komentarzem z ust kogoś, kto przejechał dwa razy na czerwonym świetle.  
\- Mam - bąknął Harry i kilka minut później Draco dostał szklankę pełną toniku. Potter popijał jakiś drink i stał nad Malfoyem z wlepionymi w jego twarz oczami. Draco mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Harry naprawdę miał śliczną twarz i nieziemsko zielone oczy, nie takie, jak Vincenta, ciemniejsze, z większą głębią i było w nich coś mrocznego i tajemniczego. Jakiś skrywany ból.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?- spytał go Harry, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy.  
-Niczego nie chcę - wyszeptał Malfoy, zaskoczony jego pytaniem.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak zakłamanego jak ty. Ale nie martw się, pomogę ci zrozumieć - Harry oderwał się od jego spojrzenia i podszedł do pianina. Usadowił się wygodnie na krześle. Draco przeniósł się wzrokiem na instrument i siedzącego przy nim chłopca. Nie rozumiał Harryego, był już tego całkiem pewny. Potter miał być taki bezbronny a wyszło, że to cholera nieposkromiona była. Niemniej...pierwsze ostre dźwięki popłynęły w jego stronę i Malfoy poczuł dreszcz. Równomierne, miejscami agresywne, coraz szybsze i napięte. Potter grał przecudnie, długo, chwilami melancholicznie i chociaż Draco nie cierpiał muzyki klasycznej, tę melodię chłonął całym sobą. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w piękny profil bruneta, usta miał praktycznie otwarte w zadumie, a gdy padł ostatni dźwięk, to aż podskoczył rozdygotany na kanapie.  
\- To był Liszt – Harry wstał i znów podszedł do Malfoya.   
\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak grać? – wyszeptał Draco, ginąc w tej niezwykłej melancholii jego oczu.  
\- W domu, przy tym pianinie - Potter znów stanął nad nim, krzyżując swoje dłonie na wysokości klatki - Umowa była prosta. Zdaję, robię co w mojej mocy. Nie uda się, trudno. Starszym zależy, ale nie mi. Na szczęście ich stosunki z synem to od zawsze tylko układ. Nawet załatwiłem sobie to zaświadczenie od psychologa. Trudności z komunikacją. Rodzice wiedzą, że z pisemnych sprawdzianów mam same piątki. Ustnych nie zaliczam z wiadomego powodu. Chcę żeby mnie wylali. Ty stanąłeś na drodze. Rozumiesz małpiszonie?  
Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Ale już ci mówiłem. Nawet cię lubię. Dlatego mogłeś mi na tej drodze stanąć tak bezkarnie. Tylko, że ten czas dobiegł końca.  
\- Co przez to rozumiesz? Chcesz mnie stłuc?  
\- Już ci mówiłem, co chcę od ciebie, tylko, że nie zrozumiałeś. Nie słuchałeś ze zrozumieniem. Teraz też mnie nie słuchasz. A wiesz chociaż, dlaczego ciągle zawracasz mi głowę?  
Co miał mu powiedzieć?  
\- Z litości - ale czy była to prawda?  
\- Z litości- źrenice Pottera zwęziły się - To znaczy? - Malfoy chciał wstać, ale brunet usiadł na jego kolanach, zakleszczając mu dłonie na ramionach.  
\- Co robisz?- serce blondyna szarpnęło się w piersi.  
\- Masz takie sprawne, szybko bijące serduszko - wyszeptał mu do ucha i Malfoy naprawdę zasłabł, bo uścisk Harry’ego stał się silniejszy.  
\- Draco, teraz to ja cię ... wodził oczami po jego przestraszonej twarzy - Ale najpierw - dotknął palcem jego drżącej wargi i wpił się swoimi ustami w jego usta, tak silnie, że Draco na chwilę stracił dech. Język Pottera już wdzierał się głęboko i błądził rozkosznie po ich wnętrzu. Draco poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie.  
\- Będę się z tobą kochać ty natręcie - szepnął Potter, gdy na chwilę oderwał się od jego warg, które zaraz ponownie pochłonął. Malfoya przeszył dreszcz i fala pożądania praktycznie zniewoliła mu ciało.  
\- Nie – Na szczęście oprzytomniał i odepchnął Pottera tak mocno, że brunet upadł na podłogę. Tym razem to Malfoy stał nad nim w szoku, walcząc z drżeniem całego ciała.  
\- Kto to jest uke?  
\- Jezu- Potter przełknął ślinę- Nie mam słów, by cię określić - wstał i znów podszedł do niego blisko. Draco Malfoy przybrał waleczną pozę boksera, ale dłoń Pottera tylko delikatnie przesunęła się po jego policzku - Uke to ten, który w gejowskim związku jest kobietą – powiedział Harry i Malfoy pierwszy raz zobaczył na jego twarzy prawdziwie szczery uśmiech.  
\- Oszalałeś Potter. W gejowskich związkach nie ma kobiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy uciekł najeźdźcy. Właściwie to grabieżcy , bo dom był Pottera. I Potter miał być tym grabieżcą i na pewno nie dóbr materialnych. Jednak ofiara uciekła, bo zadzwonił ten przepiękny dzwonek do drzwi. I nawet jeżeli stanął w nich paskudny Ronald Wesley, to w tym świetle zachodzącego słońca, w tym swetrze w paski kolorowe, w tej głupiej fryzurze na pazia, naprawdę Malfoy się w niego zapatrzył. A potem rzucił mu się w ramiona, niczym zraniona niewiasta i objął zdezorientowanego Wesleya, że aż mu się rysy na twarzy wyostrzyły. A potem to wybuchnął już tylko ten przeraźliwy śmiech. Cholera. Wróg zawsze zostanie wrogiem.  
Draco Malfoy wszedł do mieszkania, do kuchni, do salonu, do sypialni rodziców i do gabinetu ojca. Wszedł do łazienki i swojego pokoju. Raz jeszcze do kuchni, gdzie też otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął mleko. A potem jeszcze płatki z szafki i zalał je tym mlekiem w wielkiej misce. I usiadł Malfoy i łyżkę wsadził do miski i nawet nabrał na nią co nieco, a potem zwrócił trzy razy tyle do kuchennego zlewu. Nogi zaczęły mu się trząść, jak mył twarz lodowatą wodą z kranu. Zawsze zimno działało na niego w ten sposób. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, nie do końca wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić. To że nie zje tych płatków było postanowione. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Gregorego, ale jak bliźniak odebrał, to jakoś odechciało się Draco konwersacji. Bo niby co miałby powiedzieć? Hej, słuchaj Gregory, właśnie odbyłem stosunek z Wesleyem. Nie, tego na pewno nie mógł powiedzieć. Draco był w stanie rozkładu. Całkowitego. I właściwie to nie wiedział już sam, czy to co się wydarzyło, to była prawda. Wesley stał w tych drzwiach i patrzył się na niego wielkimi, rzucającymi błyskawice oczami. I Potter też stał, patrząc na Wesleya, i on stojąc tak między nimi, byłby wtedy przysiągł, że zaczną się bić. I zaczęli, i właściwie to Wesley wygrażał Potterowi, a brunet milczał i przyjmował ciosy. Bo jak się okazało, między tymi dwoma coś było i to się chyba mogło już nazywać związek. Jezu Chryste. No, a Draco Malfoy był w środku tej szarpaniny i próbował wymknąć się drzwiami, ale wtedy złapał go Wesley i wypchnął za drzwi i wepchnął do swojego auta i zaraz mu obciągnął. A Draco, będąc w ciężkim szoku, nawet sobie raz jęknął dość znacząco i właśnie po raz drugi biegł do zlewu, by zwymiotować. Nie dlatego, że sobie przypomniał o tym jęku, tylko dlatego, że Potter wtedy otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na nich obu, z tym swoim zwyczajowym wyrazem twarzy i właściwie to powiedział tylko jedno słowo, którego znaczenia znów Malfoy nie zrozumiał. I wtedy twarz Pottera zrobiła się cała czerwona i wytargał Draco Malfoya z auta i prawie go rzucił na tylne siedzenie jego własnego auta. I kazał sobie podać adres jego domu. Odwiózł go pod same drzwi, oddał mu kluczyki i poszedł. I to wszystko działo się przez ostatnie czterdzieści minut. No i zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.  
Draco aż podskoczył. Chwilę się uspokajał i ruszył do drzwi, spojrzał przez wizjer.  
\- Kurwa.  
Otworzył je, patrząc tępo w facjaty bliźniaków. Vincent i Gregory  
\- Draco, a z tobą to co?- no raczej było pewne ,że to będzie Vincent.  
\- Włazić.  
I siedli na kanapie w pokoju, czekając Bóg wie na co. I znów dzwonek.  
\- Kurwa.  
Spojrzeli obaj groźnie.  
\- Obsłużcie się sami. W lodówce jest wszystko.  
Tym razem to był Potter. Czujność zachwiana przez pojawienie się bliźniaków i nie spojrzał w cholerny wizjer.  
\- Gdzie łazienka? - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. Chłopak wyglądał jak żywy trup. Blady, siny. No i ...  
Wszystko potoczyło się zadziwiająco szybko. Gregory jako jedyny znający trochę pierwszą pomoc, zrobił Potterowi sztuczne oddychanie. Nieporadnie, nieudolnie, przez dziurę w worku, ale przecież liczyły się chęci. Vincent zadzwonił po karetkę, a Malfoy się trząsł. Na szczęście jak przyjechało pogotowie, chłopak był już przytomny. Vincent z Gregorym zostali wyrzuceni zaraz za pracownikami pogotowia. Oczywiście najbardziej protestował Vincent i musieli go z Gregorym (notabene również wyrzucanym) siłą wypychać za drzwi. Kochany Gregory, w sytuacjach stresowych, zawsze był dla Malfoya oparciem. Draco został sam z Potterem. Dopiero jak wszyscy sobie poszli, dotarła do niego ta oczywistość. Znów zatrząsnął się jak osika. To było zbyt wiele, nawet jak na niego.  
\- Co ci jest?- spytał go Malfoy. Brunet prawie doszedł do siebie. Wprawdzie jeszcze bał się wstać, ale powoli podniósł głowę, opierając się na łokciach.  
\- Wybacz, że wtargnąłem, ale nie jestem aż tak odważny, by umierać w samotności.  
\- Umierać - powtórzył Draco.  
\- No bo w tej całej szarpaninie zapomniałem inhalatora. Na szczęście to nie był groźny atak.  
Malfoy o nic więcej nie pytał. Zamknął Harry’emu usta, nim zdążył je ponownie otworzyć. Draco nie rozumiał, dlaczego zaczął go całować, ale każdy jego nerw, każdy najmniejszy kawałek ciała, przeszywały mu dziwne prądy. Potter objął go czule, przyciskając mocniej do siebie i już całkowicie zatracał się w jego pocałunkach, tylko ,że.....  
\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś Wesleyowi? – Potter odsunął go nagle od siebie, a twarz Malfoya wykrzywił cierpiętniczy grymas.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł.  
\- Jesteś bardziej nieprzewidywalny, niż ja.  
\- Może, zresztą to i tak nieważne - znów wpił się w jego usta, nie zważając na protesty bruneta. Potter próbował go od siebie oderwać, w końcu przy którejś próbie mu się udało.  
\- Ja i Wesley.  
\- taak, domyśliłem się - Potter nie rozumiał, że Draco nie chciał tych słów. Mieli się kochać, już wtedy. Nie potrafił zapomnieć. Zrzucił z bruneta koszulę, błądząc ustami po jego nagim ciele - Kochaj się ze mną - Malfoy szepnął mu do ucha, trącając zębami jego koniuszek. Na te słowa, Harry spłonął, a Draco niebezpiecznie przejął dowodzenie. Potter oprzytomniał po chwili, ale już nie było dla niego ratunku. Dom blondyna wypełniły rozkoszne jęki ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Chwilę później role musiały się jednak odwrócić, bo zdławiony pocałunkami krzyk blondyna na pewno usłyszała sąsiadka.  
Potter spoglądał na niego z takim dziwnym, tęsknym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Pójdę już- chciał wstać, ale Malfoy wtopił palce w jego włosy.  
\- Dlaczego ja?  
\- Dlaczego ty? A dlaczego sam zachowujesz się jak mój anioł stróż?  
\- Już mówiłem.  
\- Tak z litości...idę.  
  
  
Malfoy patrzył na jego nagą sylwetkę i jedyne o czym teraz myślał, to, że nie chce by sobie poszedł.  
\- To może byśmy…  
-… Co? Nie, no Draco, ty chyba nie myślisz, że ja teraz...  
\- …ja mogę. – Malfoy przytrzymał go dłonią.  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie, wróciłem z zaświatów i muszę zebrać siły.  
\- To idę szukać Wesleya.  
Potter aż podskoczył. Jego oczy pociemniały, a na czole pojawiła się wroga zmarszczka.  
\- Malfoy, co z tobą? – warknął - Tak ci się spodobało, że już nie ważne z kim.  
Pokiwał bezwstydnie głową.  
\- Ty jesteś - miał na końcu języka, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Jestem w szoku, nie będę działał racjonalnie - tak po prostu to powiedział, patrząc mu wyzywająco w twarz- Zostań u mnie. Jest weekend. Ja jestem sam, jak zwykle. I możemy się ciągle kochać.  
\- Jesteś ...  
\- Brak ci słów - blondyn już wpijał się w jego usta - A co się stało z tym psem pielgrzyma?  
\- Zabił go.  
\- Ooo - blondyn uśmiechnął się błogo – Zapowiada się hardcore.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent stał pod płotem, z oczami utkwionymi w okno jego pokoju. Stał już tak od kilku godzin. Co pół godziny dzwonił z komórki, i jak tylko usłyszał głos Malfoya, bezczelnie się rozłączał. Od kilku dni Vincent podejrzewał Pottera. Podejrzewał go o zamordowanie Lawender. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź była prosta. Potter był na tym obozie i dużo czasu przebywał z tą dziewczyną. Wcześniej Vincent go nie poznał, bo chłopak mocno się zmienił. Miał inną fryzurę. Zresztą to był wyjazd integracyjny, nikt jeszcze nikogo nie znał. Vincent na Pottera zwrócił uwagę dopiero, jak wpadł w oko Malfoyowi. Kilka dni temu, gdy przeglądał zdjęcia z wyjazdu, dopiero go skojarzył. Od początku był zaintrygowany zaginięciem dziewczyny, a że zawsze podziwiał wujka policjanta, miał niemałą ochotę na śledztwo. Od wczorajszego dnia nie mógł się uspokoić. Potter był u Malfoya. Nocował u Malfoya i zapewne w jednym łóżku z jego przyjacielem. To, że młody Malfoy zostanie wykluczony ze świty, było już pewne, to jednak nie znaczyło, że przestawał się o niego martwić. Nieoficjalnie nadal mogli się spotykać. Drzwi domu otwarły się w południe, ukazując dwie mizdrzące się do siebie postaci. Po długim pocałunku, który jak zauważył bliźniak, wcale nie wyglądał odrażająco, Potter się oddalił, najpewniej do własnego domu. Vincent odczekał krótką chwilę, ale Malfoy wcale nie był zdziwiony jego wizytą, właściwie to zachował się tak, jakby się go spodziewał.   
\- Widziałem cię cieciu już rano - burknął ostentacyjnie się przeciągając i głaszcząc dłonią po krzyżach.  
\- Ciekawe.  
\- A kto wydzwaniał do mnie od siódmej. Dokładnie co pół godziny.  
\- Nie wiem, a kto?  
\- Vincent skończ z tymi podchodami, ja cię naprawdę proszę.  
\- Seksik się udał?  
\- A bardzo, dziękuję  
-Ty nic o nim nie wiesz, jesteś nieodpowiedzialny.  
\- Wiem, że ma astmę, jest cudowny, jeszcze cudowniejszy w łóżku i jest już mój.  
\- To prawdopodobny morderca Lawender - powiedział Vincent, powodując, że twarz Malfoya zastygła z głupkowatą miną. Dopiero po paru minutach był w stanie coś powiedzieć. Na szczęście Vincent ubiegł go z wyjaśnieniem. Inaczej byłby do końca życia nie wybaczył Draco za obelgi.  
-Był na obozie, mam kilka zdjęć na których widać, że dobrze się znali. Na jednym, tym w knajpie z kebabem, co się śmiałeś, że fotka jak z podstawówki. Dzieciarnia przy burgerze. No więc, on tam jest na dalszym planie i właśnie z Lawender.  
\- Żartujesz! - nogi ugięły się pod Malfoyem - Ale on mi wyraźnie powiedział, że zna ją z widzenia.  
\- Coś ty?  
\- Poważnie. I zapatrzył się na jej zdjęcie.  
\- Nie - Vincent naprawdę pobladł.  
\- Ale on tak na pewno powiedział, bo przecież nie będzie się przyznawał, że znał zaginioną. Każdy boi się oskarżeń. My też.  
\- Bronisz go?  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Kochałem się z nim niezliczoną ilość razy i naprawdę jestem po uszy zakochany. Trudno, wyszło że w chłopaku, ale co zresztą za różnica. Potter jest dla mnie stworzony. Idealny, cudowny i na pewno zaznaczam, na pewno nie jest mordercą. Przez chwilę udzielił mi się twój nastrój, ale Vincent, przecież to jest niedorzeczne.  
\- Ja czuję, że on zabił Lawender. Nie myśl dolną częścią ciała.  
\- Na to już jest trochę za późno. Zresztą Vinc, odpuść. Jak chcesz usunę się dobrowolnie z twojego otoczenia, żebyś się nie musiał wstydzić - Trochę się Malfoy zapędził i już żałował tych słów. Jakoś sobie nie umiał wyobrazić swojej egzystencji bez bliźniaków. Od przedszkola byli zawsze razem. Traktował ich jak własnych braci.  
\- To nie chodzi o wstyd. Twoja sprawa z kim sypiasz. Tylko nie chcę by ci się coś stało.  
\- Aha, czyli nie tylko jest mordercą, na dodatek psychopatycznym. Ty oszalałeś. Przecież ona mogła utonąć w jakimś jeziorze, spaść w górach w przepaść, mogła się najzwyczajniej w świecie niefortunnie uderzyć, nie wiem spaść z drzewa, z dachu, mogło się zdarzyć cokolwiek. Nawet ucieczka z domu pewno wchodzi w grę. Może jej starsi to psychopaci i nie wytrzymała. Może ćpała i się zaćpała. A ty się uczepiłeś morderstwa. Nie tak dawno mnie samego wieźli na sygnale z powodu alergii. Ty wiesz ile rzeczy mogło się jej przytrafić?  
\- Ja ci pokarzę te zdjęcia, jak do nas dziś wpadniesz.  
\- Ciekawe, bo nie miałem tego w planach.  
\- Draco! - tym razem Vincent naprawdę poczuł się zdruzgotany.  
\- idziemy z Potterem na koncert – burknął.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- A od kiedy ty chadzasz na koncerty?  
\- Od czasu, gdy mój odbyt został spenetrowany - warknął mu Malfoy.  
No i wykurzył tym Vincenta na dobre. Przyjaciel wyszedł i mocno trzasnął drzwiami.

HB dostał ochrzan od rodziców i szlaban na trzy dni. Kto by się spodziewał? Dawno już był pełnoletni. Wymyślił sobie więc Nicka i siadł na czacie. „Zefir 13”, spytał go, co pali.  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo rzadko trafia się pacan z takim Nickiem.  
\- „Wypadanie płata zastawki”, naburmuszył się, olewając Zefira 13. Za chwilę uderzył do niego jednak Paulo2Tgra.  
\- Wyruchać ci kutasa, a może masz cycki laluniu?  
HB spochmurniał. Co jest z tymi ludźmi.  
\- Mam pięknego, w dobrym stanie, dziesięciocentymetrowego penisa, w kolorze jasnego różu, miejscami skóra na nim przybiera postać gęsiej skórki, co jest normalne, bo byłem badany. To modelowy okaz.  
-Dziesięć centymetrów cieciu, to chyba masz jakieś trzy latka.  
\- A ty to niby jaki masz wielki?  
\- Czterdzieści sześć centymetrów.  
-Że co proszę?  
\- Czterdzieści sześć centymetrów. Czytać nie umiesz cieciu?  
\- Jaki kolor?  
\- Jezu czego?  
\- No penisa.  
\- No normalnie nie, czerwony jest.  
Hb przełknął ślinę  
\- A wyruchasz mnie nim? – spytał.  
-E...  
\- Czterdzieści sześć centymetrów nie trafia się często.  
\- Porypało cię, proponujesz mi seks?  
\- No.  
\- Nie jestem gejem.  
\- A ja facetem – skłamał HB.  
\- A lalunia.  
\- To jak będzie?  
\- Kurde, to jutro na czacie o 18. To obyczaje, jak się zgadamy na to ruchanko. To nara skarbie  
\- Nara  
HB zamknął laptopa. Miał dość czatowania. Czyżby zapowiadał się ciekawy tydzień? Starsi mieli wyjeżdżać, akurat jak kończył mu się szlaban. Dwie ofiary, w tym jeden nowotwór penisa. Nie mógł lepiej trafić.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona chwilę przyglądała się chłopcu. Miał ciemne okulary, czerwony plecak i czerwoną różę w ręce. Wręczył ją dziewczynie. Tym sposobem miała już dwie. To był znak rozpoznawczy. Hermiona wiedziała, że kuzyn kolegi jest głuchoniemy. Chwyciła go więc za rękę i nic nie mówiąc zawlokła do samochodu. Wsiadł posłusznie. Jej stary Passat zawiózł ich do jego domu. Musiał zrobić na nim wrażenie, bo chłopak stęknął ze zdziwieniem, wpatrując się w masywną, okazałą i bogatą budowlę. Weszli razem do pięknego salonu. Zaraz potem wyszła tylko ona.  
  
  
Vincent siedział nad zeszytem. Skarcony Malfoy stał w kącie. Powód był jeden - Potter. Vincent był mistrzem w karate, do tego cholernie wkurzonym i apodyktycznym. Ponieważ nie docierało do głowy Malfoya, co starał się mu przekazać, nie miał wyjścia, jak postawić go do kąta. I tak już stał tam drugą godzinę.  
-Zachowujesz się jak tyran - zaczynała się trzecia godzina i Malfoya bolały już nogi.  
\- Posłuchasz co chcę ci powiedzieć?  
\- Przecież słucham deklu, cały czas cię słucham, dzień w dzień.  
\- No w tym sęk, że nie słuchasz.  
-Jesteś okropny, odwiąż mnie.  
Vincent miał w kącie pokoju zrobioną ściankę do wspinaczki, co teraz niecnie wykorzystał.  
\- Zdjęcia cię nie przekonały - stęknął Vincent - Nie przekonało cię to, co powiedzieli jej rodzice. To naprawdę nie było proste tak do nich zadzwonić i wypytywać. Ale teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że nie spadła w górach w przepaść. Tylko wyszła na randkę i już nie wróciła. Dociera?  
-Tak i tą jej randką okazał się Potter gej?  
\- Skąd wiesz, że jest gejem?  
\- No wiesz co, oburzył się Malfoy, zresztą jak mi nie wierzysz to spytaj kuzyna.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.  
\- Co bardzo śmieszne? Oni byli w związku.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Wesley to gej.  
\- Malfoy, bo ja ci trzepnę zaraz. I na pewno nie przez to, co mówisz o moim kuzynie, tylko dlatego, że ty nie wnioskujesz. Jakim cudem masz taką średnią?  
\- Odwal się.  
\- Ja rozumiem, ty jesteś po prostu zamknięty na pewne tematy.  
\- Niby na jakie?  
\- A o biseksualistach słyszałeś kiedyś?  
\- Słyszałem - odparł potulnie.  
\- No i kim ty jesteś arcyksiążę?  
\- No chyba też bi.  
\- No widzisz - stwierdził Vincent z irytacją.  
\- Nie dasz spokoju, co?  
\- Nie dam.

Chłopak siedział na krześle, z przerażeniem w oczach. Słyszał wiele razy opowieści o psychopatach z netu, ale to przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie. Zresztą nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co faktycznie się dzieje. Ewidentnie przywiozła go tu dziewczyna. Umówili się, że żadnych słów przed. Znakiem rozpoznawczym miała być róża. Laseczka naprawdę całkiem piękna, tylko, że ona nagle zniknęła, a pojawił się on. Ten szalony chłopak, który obezwładnił go paralizatorem i przywiązał do krzesła. Niewątpliwie chciał mu coś zrobić. Pewno ta laska to jego wspólniczka. W zbrodni? Kradzieży? Cholewka, w gwałcie zbiorowym? Chłopak wyciągnął nóż z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Spróbował też przeciąć sznur, co wbrew jego oczekiwaniu, udało mu się bez problemów. Kątem oka spojrzał na swojego oprawcę. Szaleniec napełniał czymś strzykawkę z igłą. Niedoszłą ofiarą wzdrygnęło obrzydzenie, ale szybko je ukrył. HB podszedł do niego i już miał wbić igłę, gdy poczuł jak coś dźga go w brzuch, powodując okrutny ból. Nóż? Za chwilę obezwładnił HB silny cios butem i to w samą szczękę. Chłopak uciekł, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Nie znał tego miasta, nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się posterunek, ale jak każdy szanujący się nastolatek miał telefon komórkowy. Zadzwonił. Długo nie czekał na głos po drugiej stronie. Nie ważne ,że jakiś taki wrogi. Opowiedział całe zdarzenie. Po kolei, dokładnie wszystko i w takim zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Z sercem łomoczącym się w piersi, prawie krzycząc, może już płacząc, w dzikiej rozpaczy i niepohamowanym strachu. Jak umilkł, dopiero zrozumiał, co zrobił. I znów ogarnęło go silne uczucie. Tym razem była to jednak ulga. Dziękował Bogu, że telefon był na kartę.  
Policja zjawiła się błyskawicznie. Zawsze reagowali szybko, przynajmniej gdy chodziło o tę ulicę. Vincent zaintrygowany pojawieniem się radiowozu, wyjrzał przez okno. To, że mundurowi zmierzali w kierunku domu sąsiada mocno go zaniepokoiło.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie wiem - stęknął Vincent - Radiowóz podjechał pod dom Wesleya.  
\- No coś ty.  
\- Może było włamanie. Poczekaj zadzwonię. Wystukał numer do kuzyna, ale nikt nie odebrał.  
\- Odwiąż mnie idioto. Zaraz przyjdzie Gregory i oberwiesz.  
Vincent wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Niemniej - burknął - Ty jesteś bezużyteczny, związany czy nie, żadna różnica.  
Jak go rozwiązywał, oboje usłyszeli dźwięk karetki.  
\- cholera - Vincent doskoczył do okna - wynoszą Wesleya.  
\- Coś ty - Malfoy z równie silnym przerażeniem pobiegł do okna.  
Wlepili nosy w szybę.  
Wesley leżał na noszach, płacząc histerycznie. Chłopcy usłyszeli bicie własnych serc. Vincent zerwał się pierwszy. Otworzył drzwi. Mundurowy spojrzał na niego z poirytowaniem.  
\- Co się stało? To mój kuzyn.  
Kocie oczy wlepiły się w twarz policjanta. Jakaś taka grubsza i nie ogolona. Policjant miał brudny nos. Vincent zwęził oczy.  
\- Rodzice w domu?  
\- Nie  
\- To niech się zjawią na posterunku. To jest adres i numer.  
Policjant podał mu kartkę.  
\- Dobrze.  
I odjechali równie szybko, jak się pojawili, a Vincent pozostał w drzwiach, patrząc się tempo w przestrzeń.  
\- I co?- dłoń Malfoya spoczęła mu na ramieniu.  
\- Idziemy- wyszeptał chłopak, pociągając go w kierunku domu kuzyna.  
\- Vincent co robisz? - chłopak próbował wyrwać rękę, ale uścisk dłoni przyjaciela był zbyt silny. Dociągnął chłopaka pod drzwi. Tak, jak podejrzewał, były otwarte. Oczywiście nikt nie pomyślał o przekręceniu zamka. Kuzyn na pewno był do tego niezdolny. Weszli cicho, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś mógł ich jeszcze usłyszeć. Wielki salon był czysty i nieskażony najmniejszym ludzkim dotykiem. Ruszyli wolno w kierunku kuchni. Kilka brudnych naczyń w zlewie. Nic podejrzanego.  
\- Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?  
\- Cii- dłoń bliźniaka zakryła mu usta. Faktycznie jakiś dźwięk dochodził z piwnicy. Podeszli do drzwi. Vincent je otworzył, przyglądając się schodom. Usłyszeli szuranie.  
\- Chodź- wyszeptał bliźniak, znów ciągnąc Malfoya za sobą.  
Zeszli po schodach. Dźwięk nasilił się. Vincent wyciągnął komórkę i włączył latarkę.  
\- Jezu- wyszeptał, zastygając w miejscu.  
To samo stało się z Malfoyem. Obaj stali jak wryci, przyglądając się zakrwawionej twarzy Pottera. Chłopak siedział przywiązany do krzesła, przywiązanego z kolei do wielkiego regału, na którym stały olbrzymie metalowe pudła.  
\- Wy to wiązanie macie we krw i- szepnął Malfoy, wciąż nie mogąc się poruszyć. Po kilku minutach paraliż opuścił Vincenta. Wolno podszedł do Pottera i odkleił mu taśmę z ust. Oczy chłopca spojrzały na nich z przerażeniem.  
\- Jesteście z nim?- spytał cicho- Co to za chora gra?  
\- Gra?- powtórzył Malfoy.  
\- Potrzebuję…- spróbował dokończyć, ale zabrakło mu powietrza.  
\- Inhalator- wyszeptał Vincent.  
Malfoy gorączkowo obrócił się dokoła własnej osi. W końcu go dostrzegł. Rzucił się w kierunku inhalatora i prawie przebił nim Harryemu tylną ścianę gardła.  
\- Daj to - Vincent wyszarpał mu inhalator i odchylił do tyłu głowę chłopca - Ciapa z ciepie Draco, że nie dziwi mnie już w ogóle twoja orientacja. Potter nabrał w końcu powietrza. Chwilę kaszlał spazmatycznie, ale wszystko było w porządku  
\- Co się stało?- Obaj wlepili w niego oczy.  
\- Wesley uderzył mnie w głowę, a potem związał.  
\- A co robiłeś u Ronalda? - wkurzył się Malfoy.  
\- Cicho arcyksiążę, bo to nie czas na kłótnie miłosne.  
Malfoy w końcu oprzytomniał. Objął Pottera, za chwilę się oderwał, znów objął i zaczął mu się przyglądać zalanymi łzami oczyma. W końcu Potter też zaczął lament. Zapomnieli o Vincencie, który siadł tylko na krześle, oddychając głęboko.  
\- Vinc - wyszeptał po chwili Malfoy - Wesley też był na wyjeździe.  
\- Na jakim wyjeździe?-spytał Potter, zbombardowany spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.  
\- Na tym, na którym poznałeś zamordowaną Lawender - Tym razem spojrzenie Pottera nie należało do tych przyjaznych.  
\- A ty skąd wiesz?- wyszeptał tuż przy uchu wtulonego w niego Malfoya.  
\- Ze zdjęć. Głównie jednego – powiedział Vincent.  
\- Przestań - Malfoy poruszył się, nieznacznie zmieniając miejsce wtulenia.  
\- Nie znałem jej i na pewno nie zamordowałem, co może sugerujesz. Ona się do mnie przysiadła wtedy. Zamieniliśmy dwa słowa. To wszystko.  
\- Jasne, ciekawe, że na innych zdjęciach ona też figuruje.  
-A ty co? Mój fanklub zakładałeś?  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to ty jesteś ofiarą?  
-Wesley zadzwonił do mnie, że chce porozmawiać, wyjaśnić. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale my... no i potem mnie uderzył i odzyskałem przytomność już tutaj. A tak właściwie to moglibyście mnie w końcu odwiązać?  
\- On cię uderzył? - Malfoy wtulił się mocniej, ale zaraz został odciągnięty przez Vincenta. Bliźniak rozwiązał Pottera, z politowaniem spoglądając na przyjaciela. A taki był zawsze chojrak, jak chodziło o laski. A tutaj patrzcie, topnieje niczym bałwan na śniegu. Miernota.  
Malfoy chyba przeczytał mu w myślach, bo wystawił środkowy palec prosto przez jego nosem.  
\- Wal się.  
\- A użyczysz Pottera? - spytał potulnie Vincent.  
\- A ty nie powinieneś iść się dowiedzieć co z Wesleyem? Zabrała go przecież karetka – zasugerował Vincentowi Malfoy.  
\- Co ty mówisz?- Potter rozmasowywał obolałe dłonie.  
\- Tak- wyszeptał Draco - Ronaldowi coś się stało. Przyjechała karetka i policja.  
Potter pobladł.  
\- To na pewno Wesley mnie uderzył.  
\- Ale to on jest poszkodowany. Ktoś musiał zrobić mu krzywdę. Jeżeli to nie byłeś ty, więc kto?  
\- Nie wiem, niczego nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie uderzył, związał…  
\- Chciał cię zgwałcić. Z zazdrości - zasugerował Malfoy.  
\- To możliwe – potwierdził Potter.  
\- Co możliwe, co możliwe? - warknął Vincent - Czy wy mi chcecie wmówić, że mój kuzyn naprawdę jest bi?  
\- Jest gejem - podsumował Harry.  
\- Nie, to mnie naprawdę przerasta - Vincent oparł głowę o ścianę - Musimy się stąd wynosić, nie ma rady.  
\- Czyli, że już nie jestem mordercą Lawender - zadrwił Potter - Puszczasz mnie wolno łaskawco?  
\- Masz posiniaczoną paszczę, musisz się opatrzyć - burknął wstając - A ty do wyra Malfoy, ale sam.  
\- A ja to niby czemu do wyra? - Draco miał powoli dość humorów Vincenta.  
\- Niewiasty muszą się wysypiać. Morderstwo to nie sprawa na twoją małą główkę, tym bardziej próba gwałtu.  
Środkowy palec znów zamajaczył mu przed nosem.  
\- Właśnie o tym mówię dzidziusiu.  
Malfoy spasował, bo znając Vincenta i tak nie przestanie się go czepiać. Zawsze taki był. Dopiero jak usiedli na kanapie w jego domu, Vincent odezwał się do niego bez kpiny.  
-Gregory powinien już być.  
\- Co sugerujesz? - nie tylko głos, ale i wyraz twarzy Malfoya wskazywały na przerażenie.  
Vincent wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Jezu, nic nie sugeruję, po prostu stwierdzam. Bez podtekstu. Suchy fakt. Draco weź się uspokój – dodał, a Potter chwycił go za rękę.  
Agatowe oczy pierwszy raz spojrzały na niego przyjaźnie.  
\- Zadzwonię na ten numer, który dał mi policjant – powiedział Vincent.  
I zadzwonił. Dowiedział się, że Wesleya operowali, niestety zmarł, bo serce nie wytrzymało narkozy. Vincent stał ze słuchawką w dłoni, tępo patrząc w przestrzeń. W niej już dawno pojawił się sygnał. Miał jednak tak przerażoną twarz, że bali się go o cokolwiek spytać.  
-We….we - wyjąkał  
\- co we?  
\- Wesley wywinął kopyta.  
I teraz już wszyscy trzej zamarli w szoku. Aż pojawił się Gregory. Dość mocno się zdziwił na ich widok.  
-Siema, a to co? Stowarzyszenie wędrujących jeansów?  
\- Wesley nie żyje.  
\- Eee- i już siedział obok nich z równie trupią twarzą - Nasz Wesley?  
\- Tak  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem. Zadzwoń do starszych – powiedział Vincent.  
\- Jego, czy naszych?  
\- Naszych lepiej.  
\- Czemu ja?  
\- Bo dopiero wszedłeś.  
\- No i?  
\- Ja nie mam sił  
Gregory nie dyskutował i już chwilę później usłyszeli histeryczny płacz matki.  
FIN


End file.
